Sonic The Hedgehog Time Twisted
by ArchieScourgeFanFictionWriter
Summary: With Scourge running the show in the future, Sonic must travel back in time to set things straight again. But this task won't be so easy; he will be getting help by familiar friends of the past as well as new allies in the future.
Title: Sonic The Hedgehog: _Time Twisted_

Introduction:

Scourge The Hedgehog, now King Of Moebius once again, has assembled a team of vicious, villainous thugs to try to take over Mobius for a second time. The first time was unsuccessful as Sonic figured out how to outwit Scourge out of his Super Form during an intense one on one showdown. This "Twin" Rivalry dates back to the day where they first met each other on a mysterious highway called the Cosmic Interstate, which lead to different zones or dimensions. Ever since that first meeting, they been into numerous battles and adventures regarding the one goal of showing each other off in popularity, skill, and prestige.

Up until now, the battle has been even on both sides, and both parties has had their share of defeats and celebrations. But all of this is about to change. New year means new things, which further means new problems for a certain blue hedgehog running around.

Sonic will have to go back in time to prevent the worst dictatorship in history. He will have to right the wrong and fix things before they get extremely out of hand..With a little help from a few friends from the past and future, Sonic must succeed in accomplishing an impossible feat known to any hero of his time. But this won't be easy. Since he will be changing the past, this means that the future will be changed as well. In other words, sometimes things are meant to be changed while others are not.

Can our hero make the right choices in his quest to restore time to its rightful place? Stay tune and find out in: Sonic The Hedgehog _Time Twisted._

 **Disclaimer: All Official Characters Are Owned By Sega/Archie Comics. All Fan-Fiction Characters Are Owned By The Artists. I will make a list of all the characters owned by different artists. I have done my best to contact them in order to make this story even possible. If you have a problem with me using your character please send me a private message and I'll be more than willing to replace your character.**

Sonic Time Twisted Chapter 1: "The Flip Side Of Life"

Something seems to be quite different with the way things are ran around Mobius. Oh, excuse me, _The Anarchy Dictatorship_. **Mobius is no more** ; that world has been captured by the notorious, Scourge The Hedgehog and his gang of ruthless, villains. You should have seen it with your own eyes; the Triple Threat and the Suppression Squad merged together against the Freedom Fighters and became a new sinister alliance called: " **Eternal Blackout**." The name speaks for itself because when they infiltrated Mobius, they most definitely gave the Freedom Fighters a blackout. The war must have waged on for days: buildings were being destroyed, streets were being filled of debris and chaos, and local residents were screaming for their lives. To them, they had never seen anything like this. It was only yesterday that Sonic and his friends were having an anniversary celebrating the new year and alliance of the Freedom Fighters. But now, all of that has changed. It's a dawn of a new era: The Anarchy Dictatorship has consumed most of Mobius and is searching to annihilate any stragglers that want to rebel with oppression. With the rest of Freedom Fighters scattered all over the place; the probability of surviving such a crisis is very low in this case. Sonic, known as the hero of Mobius is faced with a stressful and fragile choice: either go back in time to right the wrong or stick it out with his friends and take down "Eternal Blackout."

Of course, you know Sonic wouldn't leave his friends in such a situation, so he decided to take them on by himself.

Now Sonic must run as fast as he can in order to survive this certain doom, because Scourge and his squad was going to come at him hard, and this time, Sonic can't contact the Freedom Fighters for help. This piece of work was done by the genius anti of a certain two tailed fox, Miles Prower, along with his robotic partner: Proxy the Lynx, Nicole's anti. Thanks to these two, they were making it impossible for Sonic to contact his friends, making Sonic's job even harder.

"Well, it's me against everyone I guess," Sonic sighed as he dashed through Mobotropolis. He was trying to escape trouble as he was being pursued by some unwanted guests from Moebius: **Scourge The Hedgehog, Flames The Cat, Proxy The A.I. Lynx, and Miles Prower**.

"C'mon, answer guys…" He tried to contact the Freedom Fighters but it wasn't happening, not this time. He kept getting a static response.

"There's nowhere to run blue, and nowhere to hide!" Scourge was closing in on Sonic, and it's sad to say that he was no longer the hero of Mobius; he was now the prey that was being hunted down by Eternal Blackout, a military coup comprised by the Anarchy Dictatorship. This new regime was conquering every piece of land they could get their hands on, and they weren't going to show any remorse when they finally captured all of the Freedom Fighters. All seem to turn for the worst.

"Huh?" Sonic said as he turned around to see Scourge gaining on him. "Making this hard for me, huh? Alright then, let's go!" Sonic decided to run even faster in an attempt to leave Scourge in the dust. He tried to contact his friends again. "Come on guys!" Sonic tries adjusting the signal to his communicator and even hits it a couple of times. He only receives static as he covers his ears. "Ugh! Well that didn't work. Guess I'm on my own." Sonic disregards the communicator and keeps running, Scourge wasn't making this easy for him this time.

"Flames! Now!"

Up ahead, the person Scourge shouted out to was waiting intently until they heard Scourge. As Sonic was coming up, suddenly a cat with yellow fur and a black colored dress with yellow streaks on it's end sprang out, with an look of insanity. "Get ready to burn hedgehog!" The cat said as she unleashed judgement by throwing fireballs down on Sonic's path. The heat was radiating as hot as her temper at the moment, and the blue blur's heart racing from the new sudden stress pressured upon him, no thanks to Eternal Blackout's new members.

Meanwhile, on a building overlooking the scene with two hedgehogs and a psychotic cat, a two tailed fox watched fox was not Tails. Instead, it was his far more _intelligent_ ,Moebius counterpart: Miles Prower. Comparing him to his idiotic, brat counterpart was a insult to Miles in every way.

Miles remained near the jammer that blocked out Sonic's cries for help, a smug grin appearing on his face. He was watching the blue hedgehog as he tried to run away from his superior, green, much more handsome counterpart.

Scourge was determined to add suffering into the blue burden's life with much more ambition than usual. This hero, who had kept him in the shadows of fame long enough, was standing in Moebius's way of thriving off of the civilians in order to expand outwards.

"We always said Mobius would pay for our collective embarrassment, and now, we can finally get our revenge. When the empire is ours, that fox boy who _**dares**_ stain the Prower name will suffer under my command. But for now, I must keep in line until given control over part of the region."

His arms retracted behind his back, hands cupping together to retain his usual stance, a stern look on his face while hidden behind it, a chuckle of confidence erupted and chest filling with the view that they'll surely triumph over those who had kept them from never carving out their names.

With Miles, another member of Eternal Blackout remained beside his post: a metallic, silver lynx known as Proxy. This A.I. was Moebius' equivalent to Nicole, which originally was never developed into much until given a body, but she is now used as a weapon and has a physical entity.

Proxy was watching the scene play out below along with Miles. Although mostly focused on the scene, she listened to him as he spoke. "Pretty ambitious of you Miles," she started off in response to Miles's comment. "Even if we're on the winning side here, you think that'll be long? I wouldn't mind dealing with my counterpart as well as Alicia's." She gave a smirk as she continued to watch the scene unfold. The metallic lynx wished she could be down there and be apart of it, but her job was standing guard by the jammer until ordered otherwise.

Flames was listening intently for the moment that she could ambush Sonic. Thankfully, that moment came as she heard Scourge's voice call out to her. She grinned to herself as she readied her flames.

"Haha! Finally! Some action!" She suddenly jumped out from a building that was near Sonic's path. It was then and there that she proceeded to cause havoc using the fire she had as a menacing weapon. Aiming for where the blue hedgehog would be, she intentionally sent scattering fireballs and walls of fire, making it difficult for Sonic to maintain a high velocity of speed since obstacles were coming his way.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Sonic shouted with a surprised expression on his face. He quickly skidded on the ground in order to maneuver the incoming fireballs; he then quickly stopped in place just before colliding into the walls of fire. "There has to be another way around this," Sonic pondered.

"What's wrong blue? Can't handle the heat?" Scourge grinned evilly. He continued to chase Sonic, and since the fire walls were causing a bit of trouble for him, Scourge was able to get closer and closer to his arch enemy.

Sonic turned his head and saw his evil twin approaching him at a distance. "I can't let Scourge and his gang succeed in capturing me. If they do, the Freedom Fighters are toast." Sonic started to run again, but Flames didn't cease fire, she continued her relentless attack on him.

It seemed like this crazed cat was greatly enjoying herself. "Haha! Oh I wish you were in my dimension! I could have had more fun with you then I did with the residents of my kingdom." Her fireballs and walls of fire were noticeably becoming bigger and harder to overcome as Sonic persistently tried to escape the wrath of her flames.

Miles rummaged through the equipment case he brought along with him: the cloth of the bag remaining in a Rose Red hue, a symbol of a double SS in a black color, a circle around it, similar to the Anarchy symbol that remained during Overlander times, hoping to find his weapon from the AMA phase that the Moebius' Empire had once had.

As he finally pulled out the pistol, and pulled it back, but not before checking its magazine, Miles pushed it back in and pulled the top of the gun towards him. He was hoping to make the blue blur "Too Slow" to continue his chase from Scourge. His left eye remained open and looking through the crossed hair, the other closed and focused on the target. He had a finger wrapped around the trigger.

Proxy took her eyes off the fight for a moment to observe Miles's gun. "Well, it's worth a try. Just be sure to hit the blue one, we don't need Scourge thinking we betrayed him right here and now." She then returned her attention to the fight; she had confidence that Miles would nail his target. But, because Proxy still had a dislike for most people, and because Scourge was moving closer towards Sonic, it was fairly clear to see why she had her doubts on Miles succeeding in this. Also, Flames wasn't seeming to let up.

"I suggest that you pick up the pace Miles before Flames beats you to him. Crazy can sometimes outmatch intelligence and speed combined." She was joking of course, but a small part of her was serious. Flames' attitude was crazy enough, but there was Sanctum to consider too, not to mention Rosy as well: two of whom she hadn't met yet.

Scourge finally caught up to the Sonic and knocked him into the ground, putting his right foot on his chest. He gave him an evil, intimidating grin; his shades shining as a beam of sunlight glared down upon them and the whole city of Mobotropolis.

" _Your running days are over Blue_ ," he declared. " _I win_..."

Flames ceased her attack as soon as she saw Scourge bump Sonic into the ground. She grinned as she leaped from a balcony to come into contact with Scourge and his soon to be fallen enemy. "You gonna take him out, Greeny? Can I have the first burn? I wanna leave a painful mark. **"** She smiled almost insanely as her right hand lit up with fire.

Proxy watched the fight play out, it seemed like Scourge and Flames had gotten Sonic. She gave a smirk.. "Looks like they got him. I guess I was right; crazy can outmatch intelligence and speed." She turned to look at Miles. "Maybe Scourge will let you use that pistol of yours on Sonic when we take him hostage. That is, if we take him _**alive**_. You could always use it on Tails too, you know." Proxy then proceeded to scan the area, in case there was any trouble that was coming their way. But she was still listening, of course.

Miles lowered his handgun, a somewhat disappointing expression in his eyes, but a shimmer of a sadistic grin hid deep within his face at the mere thought of hearing Proxy's alternative suggestion. "Scourge has rights to basically batter him as he's his counterpart, I guess."

Sonic was looking at the fire in Flames hand, but directed his attention to Scourge. "This isn't over, Scourge. No matter how hard you try, you'll never conquer Mobius."

"Sonic, I'm conquering Mobius as we speak. What makes you think that you can stop the Anarchy Dictatorship?"

He gave an evil laugh.

"Face it Sonic; there's no way you're getting out of this one."

Scourge looked at Flames and gave her a nod; this signaled that he wanted her to finish him off for good.

The psychotic cat was joyful for the opportunity to put an end to this heroic crusader. "Don't worry Sonic, it'll only hurt alot." She gave an evil giggle as she got ready to fry the blue hedgehog with her fire.

Fortunately, luck seemed to switch to Sonic's side. **Miles "Tails" Prower** and **Knuckles The Echidna** were seen flying on an airplane.

Quickly, Scourge spotted some missiles being sent his way.

 **"** HIT THE DECK! **"** He dashed away and took cover behind a broken down car.

"Huh?" Flames looked around before seeing the closing in missiles. She didn't have enough time to blast them out of the sky without getting herself hit, so she leaped back as she aimed for the missiles; she then threw the fire in her hand at one of the missiles and another from the other hand.

Although missing a few times, Flames was able to hit them both before they could get any closer and do some real damage. She growled at the sight of Tails plane flying by. "You'll pay for running my fun!" The annoyed, crazed cat proceeded to jump up and climb the buildings in pursuit of the airplane.

Proxy's scanners was picking up Tails' plane. "What?! She growled as she watched Flames pursue Tails plane. "How did they get here undetected? I should have picked them up long before they even had the chance to start trouble! She glanced at Miles. "Looks like you'll have the chance to use that gun of yours after all. But we still need to protect the jammer."

Miles glared in hatred upon his cheerful counterpart's aerial transport, clenching his fist after putting the pistol down. "Oh what I wouldn't give for an Anti-Air cannon or something among those." He glances over to Proxy, a somewhat puzzled look on his face. "Think the jammer could screw up the plane, if possible?"

Proxy turned back towards the flying plane, but she continued her conversation with Miles. "Maybe, if the plane gets close enough, we could mess with its systems, causing an unavoidable malfunction. Of course, it needs to be close, and not destroyed." As she watched Flames continue to chase the two pals' of Sonic, Proxy readied her drill missile. "If we do need to destroy it though, missiles of our own can always help." She smirked.

Proxy wouldn't fire yet; she would need clearance for that.

Tails was flying his plane over the city with Knuckles right by his side. They were both gazing down at the destruction below them. After looking behind for just a second, Tails notices that Flames is chasing his plane. "Hang on Knuckles." He yanks the controls up.

"Tails, focus on the task at hand; we're here to find Sonic." Knuckles was scouting the ground with his eyes."And stay sharp, the person who caused this destruction might still be here ."

Scourge was growing in irritation. "Somebody shoot down that plane!"

" _Tails must have tracked my location_ ," Sonic thought in his mind. " _This is my chance to escape_! He saw that Scourge was occupied with all the commotion, so he took this opportunity to dash off away from the battle zone, and he did so in a quickly manner.

Scourge turned his head and saw Sonic running away from him. "Why you little!" He ran after Sonic with a high boost of speed.

Sonic begins to run faster as he tries to call Tails on the communicator once again. "Tails, bring the plane down!" He turns his head and see that Scourge is trailing him, and the attitude on his face was filled with complete hatred. "Change of plans, you and Knuckles take care of Flames and the others and I'll try to get Scourge as far from the city as possible, got it?"

Flames continued to climb buildings as well as descending from them as she got closer to the plane. From there, she chased after it on all fours. _Was there no limit to her determination to catch these two?_

She was coming up on the end of a building, so she jumped, aimed at the plane, and threw some fire balls at Tails and Knuckles. Laughing while doing so, she landed and she continued her routine. She had planned on boarding the plane when she had her fun with it.

"Hahaha! This is so much fun! I'll hit two birds with one stone!" Flames said as she continued to attack the airplane.

Tails tried to maneuver away from the fireballs, but one of them hit the plane. "Great, how am I supposed to get away from a psycho feline?" He started to get irritated.

"I'll deal with her." Knuckles gets on one of the wings of the plane, glides onto a nearby building, and starts climbing up to stop the mischievous cat.

There was slight chance that Flames could bring down the tornado before Proxy could put her plan into action. She was now close enough to the tornado to jump on board, so with her almost reaching the end of the building, she jumps towards the plane and latches onto the left wing with her claws. She smiles insanely as she claws her way toward Tails.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to add a fried little fox to my list!" She was getting closer and closer to the two-tailed fox.

Knuckles quickly glides back onto the plane to face Flames. "Did someone order a knuckle sandwich?"

Flames sees the red echidna stare at her with the desire to fight. "Bleh! That sounds disgusting! No thanks, I already ate. But I'll be glad to make you cooked leftovers!" She said as she stood up on the wing too and readied her claws. To make things worse, she engulfed them in fire. "Alright, let's play." She swiftly tried to claw at Knuckles, and surprisingly, she was able to maintain balance.

Proxy grinned at the sight of Flames keeping the two distracted. "Perfect. Just keep them like that..." She sent out a missile and it focused on the plane; it was closing in quickly.

 **BOOOM!** The missile collided into the plane and the explosion was large enough to damage it severely.

Immediately, the three were thrown off balance as the airplane began to plunder into the streets of Mobotropolis.

"Whoa!" Knuckles shouted.

"Hang on Knuckles! We're going to have a crash landing!"

"And… that's my cue to leave." Even though Flames was crazy, she wasn't stupid enough to ride the plane to her certain doom. "Soon long suckers!" She jumps off the plane and falls into a fruit stand.

Proxy smirked evilly as she watched chaos happen in front of her eyes. "So long _Freedom Failures_." She knew that sending the missile to plane wouldn't be a safe choice to make sense her ally, Flames The Cat, was on board, but since she didn't care too much for anyway, she didn't hesitate to make the decision.

That type of attitude from her actually went towards everybody, except for Miles, he was probably the closest thing to a friend she could call.

"With them down and Scourge gone, shall we?" She said, turning to him.

Miles watched his foe's helpless fate be sealed, thanks to a missile that had been launched mysteriously. With one arm behind his back and the other still on his least used weapon of choice, he contemplated if he should go towards his enemy to force him to be converted to a mere slave or just remain at his post.

"On one hand, I want to hurt the twin-tailed, cheery, little brat of a Prower, including his parents, but Scourge didn't give me any authorization to do so. Also, no one else is qualified enough to provide maintenance on the jammer in case it malfunctions or overheats, not to mention the factor of it being disabled by one of those _aggravating_ Freedom Fighters. Oh, the choice is here, but I suppose I'll stay for now."

Flames got up from the broken fruit stand and chuckled as she turned towards the wreckage of the airplane. She was shaken up a bit, but no bruises appeared on her body. The only thing that was on her clothes were fruit stains from apples, bananas, oranges, grapes, tangerines, etc.

She was walking towards Tails, who had gotten out of the plane, but was too weak to go any further. He was laying his back against the wall of an abandoned store. Knuckles wasn't too far off.

"You know, I would really like to fry you into a foxy crisp right now. But I'm sure Scourge has other plans for you and Knuckles, along with Blue, him _especially_. And I'm really sure Miles wants to teach you a lesson; he's probably mad he couldn't do this himself, so I'll let him and Proxy have the final say."

Tails looked at the evil cat's face after she approached him and noticed that she resembled a familiar friend: Blaze The Cat. The only difference that separated Flames from Blaze was the personalities. "You look like Blaze…" Tails said in a weakly tone; he was badly injured.

"Huh? Who's that? She sounds interesting…" Flames gave an evil grin.

"Stay away from Tails!" A voice called out; it was Knuckles.

The psychotic cat turned her around and gave an insane, evil grin. "Red dude! You're back again to play?"

"I'm going to knock that crazy look off your face," Knuckles said, walking towards the crazed cat. Although he was not in good shape to engage into a fight, he didn't allow this to slow him down. He was mentally tough and physically capable of defending himself with the odds against him.

Meanwhile, far from where Miles, Proxy, Flames, Tails, and Knuckles were standing, Scourge had caught up to Sonic and tried to spin dash him.

Just missing the attack, Sonic leaped over some stairs that lead to the old Acorn Counsel. This building was now reduced to rubble since Mobotropolis was turned into a heavy war zone.

"You're going to keep running coward?" Scourged grinned evilly.

Sonic turns around to face his evil Anti. "Actually, no, I just wanted to move you away from your squad so you couldn't direct them in battle."

Scourge growled viciously.

"What's wrong? _Did the little green hedgehog get outsmarted again_?" Sonic teased, mimicking a little kid voice.

"You just signed your death sentence…" Scourge replied with a serious expression.

"Oh really? How? It's not like you can turn into Super Scourge again." Sonic smirked.

"That's where you're wrong, Sonic." Scourge smiled evilly.

"You're bluffing. You don't have any Anarchy Beryl." Sonic laughed.

"You're right, I don't. But I have something that's just as useful," Scourge replied.

Seven Chaos Emeralds began to circle around Scourge as he floated in mid air. His fur turned into a golden, yellowish color; his jacket was now white with a bluish fire design on the side of it, and his eyes turned black with light-blue eye pupils. Also, the scars that resembled the roman numeral two on his body had turned into a light-bluish color.

He gave a smirkish look as he felt the full power of the chaos emeralds.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
